


Sir Jefferson

by veoxylia



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Forgive me for I have sinned, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, VERY OUT OF CHARACTER I AM WARNING Y'ALL NOW, actually no it WILL be smut i just havent written that part out yet, aight here we go, also it's gonna get kinky good luck, ask my haikyuu fam they know where it's at, aw shit, cursing, fuck me gently with a chainsaw, honestly when i start typing there is no knowing what the hell is gonna happen, i wrote this at like??? 1am-2am ish, im crying, kinda smut??? who the fuck knows, lots of cursing. mostly me, why did i do this this was a mistake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veoxylia/pseuds/veoxylia
Summary: What happens when the person you hate is also the only person you consider attractive in the room?Everyone knows that if you talk shit about someone, it's fine, but if you talk shit about someone's friend, consider yourself dead. In this case, it is not death.Where does that lead to?





	Sir Jefferson

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write and this is what my brain spewed out, please forgive me
> 
> PS: im noisy in the tags so yea

Alexander Hamilton was a loud man, full of ambition. A day doesn't go by wherein he doesn't think of fighting the patriarchy. Or fighting Thomas Jefferson. Whichever was handed to him first, he will still fight them. Perhaps both at the same time would satisfy his need to interact with the outside world, seeing as he sticks himself in his room or in his study or in his office, on his desk, writing as if God told him to, otherwise everyone he loved would die around him. It's pretty dark, but essentially, that is how Alexander works. His life depended on what he would write.

Thomas Jefferson, on the other hand, was a cocky son of a bitch. He claims to be this almighty god who can do no wrong, claims to believe in the freedom and independence of all people and yet owning slaves. A lot of them. No wonder Alexander wants to beat his ass.

Both literally and figuratively.

You see, Alexander not only despised Thomas Jefferson, he found him undeniably attractive, with his chocolate skin, his perfectly grown stubble, his toned muscles, and oh god, his beautiful hair, which he would willingly pull, both to knock him out and to make him feel good.

He vividly recalls their first cabinet meeting with one another. Alexander first thought that he could be a decent man, with the way he dressed and carried himself. Decent, though arrogant. In the middle of Thomas' rebuttal, he realized that he was only half right, and even then it wasn't completely correct.

He wasn't just arrogant, he was a self-centered piece of shit who was so goddamn full of himself.

And Alexander thought, what would it be like to be so goddamn full of him?

"Secretary Hamilton, you have the floor, sir," he heard George Washington announce. He managed to compose himself, quickly stood up and pulled on his collar slightly. Thank God he has the ability to listen and daydream. Sorta. He's doing his best.

While Alexander spoke his piece regarding the matter of his debt plan, Thomas smiled cockily at him. Cockily? In what way? In which way you may think he is. His eyes were trailing him up and down, attempting to listen while he spoke. Although, his focus on his body broke when Alexander brought up his friend, James Madison, into the mix.

"Sitting there useless as two shits? Hey, turn around, bend over, I'll show you where my shoe fits!"

First, one can talk shit about Thomas Jefferson to his face, but bringing up his best friend and downright insulting him is completely out of the question. Second, this man seemed enjoy certain... activities. He better fix his choice of words.

Thomas just about got up and punched him in the face, or kicked him in the shin, or hit him in the solar plexus with his cane, but their President cut in before either he or Alexander got into much heated trouble. Heated argument? Heated... tension?

After taunting the poor man about the votes of congress, he went outside with James and waited by the door.

"Are you going to talk to him?" James asked, leaning to the wall next to Thomas.

"Oh, perhaps. Honestly, I just want to try hearing what Mister President has to say about his little outburst earlier," he replied, leaning on his cane. "That little punk."

"Shall I leave you two to talk it out or... something?"

"That depends on you, really, though you seem to actually be getting sicker. You wanna rest?" he asked, lifting the back of his hand to his forehead to check if he was heating up.

James shrugged. "I need to rest. I've been holding up the southern argument without you for a while, you know," he answered eventually before going on his way. "I'll see you soon, Thomas."

Not too long after, Alexander comes out the door, a little flustered and clearly a little ball of rage.

"I might die just looking at you. You look like a tomato," Thomas stated to him as he walked past.

"Ha, very funny, Jefferson, I get it, I'm toxic to you," he replied, not bothering with an insult.

"Tomatoes aren't poisonous, you know. I've tried good soup back in France. They were magnifique."

Alexander eyed him up and down. God, he looked so stupid, dressed in that magenta coat, his maroon shirt and pants. Those pants seemed a little too tight. He could practically see the shape of his thighs exactly as they are.

Thomas smirked and used his cane to pull his chin up. "Ah-ah-ah, Alexander. My eyes are up here," he said mockingly.

The little ball of rage got even redder, looking to the side. "Your eyes aren't worth being looked at."

"But my legs are?"

"It's degrading to think you're only worth your body, Thomas," he threw back. Instead of being insulted, his smirk grew wider, bringing him in closer, forcing him to look in his eyes.

"I'm flattered that you think of my body as such. Although, might I add, I'm working in the White House for a reason. I, too, have the required intelligence."

Alexander had attempted to push him away, however he was much bigger than he was. Apparently, his strength wasn't just in his arrogant words, they were in his arms as well. Perhaps they were also in his manner of...

Before he knew it, he had pressed Alexander against the opposite wall, restraining him from doing anything to him.

"I'm afraid you have overstepped your boundaries, Mister Treasurer. I thought we were to see each other as political rivals and yet, you attack my friend and I personally with matters that do not relate with our nation," Thomas whispered, bringing his lips closer to his ear. "What have you to say for yourself?"

"I find that it has become a habit of mine to speak when given the chance, and I had only seized the opportunity to say such. In fact, as you have given me space to relay my current thoughts, might I add that I do not find you worthy to be thought of anything other than a political rival who has no interest in the betterment of our nation."

Thomas chuckled slightly, pulling off a little. "Even in such a tight situation, you still know how to talk shit. I'm impressed, Hamilton."

"Perhaps you can find some way to impress me in return, Mister Secretary," he retaliated, stepping closer.

Thomas raised a brow at him. "Are you aware that I do not back down from a challenge, especially from the likes of you?"

"Fully aware, Sir Jefferson."


End file.
